Falling Up
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: What if Jasper was the single Cullen when Bella comes to Forks? How will he and the rest of the Cullen's react? And how does Edward feel about how mouthwatering he scent is to only him? Different from other stories. Jasper/Bella. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View.**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. Reluctantly, I sat up and looked at my room for what would soon be the last time. I'd lived there in Phoenix, Arizona for what seemed like my whole life and the thought about leaving still scared me a little, though I would never tell my mom. The light purple wall paper was peeling off the walls and my white carpet had many stains. When I was seven I insisted that I had to have white carpet. Even back then, my mom was still much more of a child that I was. I told her I would be extra careful not to spill anything. It hadn't taken much convincing than that before a huge van pulled into our driveway and in about three hours, my walls were purple and my carpet was white.

Looking at the carpet now, I can't even imagine what my mother was thinking when she agreed to that. I'd had the carpet about a week before spilling fruit punch all over it. My mother and I scrubbed at it for what seemed like hours but you could still see the faint pink splotches. After that, the spills became more frequent. I threw up a few nights later and I spilled the chicken noodle soup my mom brought to me in bed that afternoon. The spills kept coming and each time my mother and I kept scrubbing. Some stains are hard to easy to get out, yet some aren't so simple. Then there are some that will remain there forever. Pretty soon, my mom gave up trying to scrub it out as well. I think that was around the time she realized that buying white carpet for an unusually clumsy seven year old was one of the senseless things she could have done.

A car door slamming pulled me back to reality. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window and saw Phil's emerald green Ford Contour in the drive way. I couldn't help but feel bad that he was missing out on an interview to take me to the airport. If Renee had her license, she could drive my car there. But I certainly couldn't drive myself and leave my car at the airport. I heard the front door slam and my mother greet Phil as I jumped in the shower and turned the water on. I probably stood there under the hot water for about ten minutes before I realized I was probably a little short on time. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed the rest of my body before grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower.

The bathroom was pretty much full of steam from the hot water. I made my way to the mirror and wiped my hand against it so I could see myself. Most girls here in phoenix were really athletic, and you could tell. They also had bleach blonde hair and were pretty tan. I however, was the complete opposite. I was skinny, but not athletically built. I couldn't play a sport to save my life. Renee had insisted on signing me up for soccer when I first moved here, but my lack of coordination I ended up quitting. Although I did end up meeting my best friend Sierra on that team, I still don't believe it was necessary. I picked up my silver round headed brush and my blue Conair blow dryer and attempted to dry my long brown hair. That was another thing that was different about me. And in addition to that, I was totally pale. I used to go to the beach with Sierra and she'd even talked me into going to the tanning bed once, but all I got out of those trips were really bad sunburns. After the trip to the tanning bed and receiving the worst sunburn of my life, my mother decided to tell me that she was part albino. Sierra took that much harder than I did. It was no surprise that I didn't fit in with the other kids here in Phoenix. I mean, sure I got invites to the coolest parties, but they were by default. I was Sierra Adams best friend, so they felt obligated. Though I got about 4 invites a week, I don't remember ever going to one. I wasn't one for parties, especially one's that pertained to alcohol and drugs. I'm more of the kind of girl who'd rather sit at home and read a good book.

"Bella!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. "Honey, you need to be ready soon. You don't want to miss your flight."

It was then I decided my hair was as dry as it was going to get. I tightened the towel around me and headed back to my bedroom. It was 11:56. My flight didn't leave until 1:40, but who knew how long it would take to get through airport security. I had laid out my favorite sweat pants, a white t shirt and a gray zip up hoodie the night before and I quickly put them on. I ran my fingers through my hair and opened my closet to make sure I had everything I needed. I opened all the drawers in my dresser but stopped at the bottom one. "Bella honey!" My mom called again. I couldn't decide whether I should take the pajamas Renee had bought me for my last birthday. They were from Victoria's Secret, so of course they were pink. They still had the tags on them. Well, if I hadn't needed them the past year, I sure wouldn't need them in Forks, I told myself. I slammed the door shut and raced down the stairs. I should have learned to be more cautious. I missed the last step and tripped. I held my arms out and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I caught myself and swiftly stood up. "Bella sweetheart, you really should be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm fine Mom. I'll just have a bruise." I said truthfully.

"Isabella Marie, you know you don't have to leave." She said moving closer. She brushed the hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear before continuing. "I can stay here with you. You really don't have to go live with your father. I know how much you hate it there."

"I don't hate it Mom. Really, this will be alright. I'm sure Dad misses me. Just don't spend all your money. I don't even have enough money for a car yet, not to mention pull you out of bankruptcy." I joked.

"Oh Bella," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom. Now let's get going. Don't want to miss my flight." I smiled. She nodded and we piled in Phil's car.

"Are you sure you have everything Bella?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I replied. We pulled out of the long driveway and pretty soon we were on the high way. I wasn't really paying attention as we passed the many places in the town I used to call my hometown. It passed swiftly with a blur. I was honestly shocked when we pulled into the parking lot of the airport. I looked up at the huge sign that read, "Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport." I smiled as Renee took my hand, guiding me inside. Phil followed close behind with my 2 bags in hand.

The airport was crowded, big surprise. I had never even set foot inside an airport before and as far as I knew, nether had my mother. Phil noticed the confused looks on our faces and stepped ahead of us, leading us down what seemed like the yellow brick road. We went through two security gates before making our way to the check-in line. Of course, Phil did all the talking. My mother wasn't exactly good with people, and I didn't have a very good clue as to what I was doing. After about 20 minutes I had my ticket in hand and my 2 suitcases were being loaded on to the plane, leaving me with my small black back pack. Renee, Phil and I ate at Burger King until they started boarding my flight. My mom took my hands in hers looked straight into my eyes. "Bella honey, I'm gonna miss you so much!" She flailed her arms around me but quickly released, trying not to look weak, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'll miss you too Mom." I said. I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself that the minute I decided to go stay with Charlie. This was for the best. Renee needed to be with Phil, and I couldn't just travel all over the United States with them. Phil put his arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay Bella. We're sure gonna miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you guys too," I mumbled as I hugged him. I picked my bag up off of the ground and walked to the ticket counter. I handed the lady my ticket but before I started walking down the long hallway I yelled, "I love you guys!" They smiled and I could see the tears rolling down my mothers cheeks. I turned around quickly and followed the bald man in front of me.

A flight attendant named Shay helped me find my seat and offered me a drink or snack before take off. I politely declined and stared out the window. Before I knew it we were rolling down the runway. The sun was shining brightly in my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to shut it. This would be one of the last times I actually saw the sun, and felt its warmth through a thick glassed window. "Goodbye Sun," I whispered once we were airborne. "Goodbye Happiness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Port Angeles, Washington! It is 3:06 PM. I hope you all enjoyed flying Delta Airlines!" The annoying voice from the overhead speaker woke me from my sleep. I looked out the window and sure enough, we were on solid ground. I grabbed my small back pack from underneath the seat in front of me and walked down the aisle and off the plane, but not before falling on my face. A few children giggled and the flight attendant I had met earlier, Shay, rushed to see if I was okay. I nodded my head and continued on my way. I was back in what looked like the same hallway in Phoenix and sure enough, I was following the same bald man. I could spot Charlie out from a mile away. It had been 2 years since I had last seen him, but he hadn't changed much.

"Hey Bells." He said as he awkwardly hugged me.

"Hi Cha- Dad." I said, remembering he didn't like being called Charlie.

We walked to retrieve my other 2 bags. I told Charlie I was capable of carrying them myself, but something told me he remembered how clumsy I was. We eventually reached the Police Cruiser and that's when I remembered that my dad was the Chief of Police in Forks and if I didn't get a car soon I would be riding to school in the cruiser everyday. I decided not to think about that since there was nothing I could do about it right now. Charlie hit the power button on the radio and started singing to some country song that I had never heard. Rain, I thought to myself. Just great. We entered the proximity of Forks about 30 minutes later. Green. Everything was green. The ground and even the tree trunks were covered in moss. "You like pizza right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, pizza's fine."

"Good. Sorry Bells, I'm not much of a cook."

"I can cook Dad. I'm sure I'll need to go grocery shopping though."

"I'll give you money. Oh, and I kind of got you a present."

"What do you mean kind of Dad? You know I hate surprises."

Before he could answer he was pulling into the drive way, next to a red truck. "Dad you didn't!" I almost screamed.

"Sorry Bells. I couldn't resist." He tried to say but I was already out of the car and next to the truck. My Truck.

"I love it." I said with a huge smile on my face. It wasn't new. It was pretty old actually. There was a huge dent in the side and parts of it were pretty rusty, but it was mine, and I loved it.

"Good," Charlie said. "Now you'll have plenty of time to gawk at your truck later. You should probably unpack a little. You start school tomorrow, I'll order the pizza."

The thing I loved about Charlie the most, was that he hated awkward situations. And like me, he tended to create them, yet tried very hard to avoid them. He carried my bags upstairs then left me alone to unpack. I sat down on my new twin sized bed and looked around the room. They were still the same light green walls and there were a few of my drawings from pre school still hanging up. A computer had been added to the far corner so Renee and I could keep in touch. It looked like it was from 1964, but its not like I would be using it that much. "Bells! Pizza's here." Charlie yelled as I heard the doorbell ring. I pressed the power button on the computer and turned off the light before heading downstairs. "You like pepperoni, right?" Charlie asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah Cha- Dad."

"Sorry Bells, I forgot to ask. I'm used to it just being me eating around here." He laughed as he gently patted my shoulder.

Dinner was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Charlie and I were both comfortable sitting in silence, another thing I inherited from him. Charlie wasn't the kind of guy that would force me to talk, especially since this whole situation felt just as weird to him as it did to me. I hadn't been to Forks since I was 11, and I hadn't seen my dad since I was 15. It was pretty spur of the moment when I called Charlie to talk about moving up here. Of course he agreed and said he would love to have me, but it was still weird. My dad and I had never been that close. Even when I was a kid and still lived in this small house, we never had that special father daughter bond all my friends had. Sure, my dad had taken me to a few little hay-rides down at La Push around Halloween, and sometimes he would even take me fishing on Saturday mornings, but we never talked much. The only thing that kept me here right now, was knowing that this would make Renee happier in the long run and Charlie and I both knew saying anything unnecessary would only make things more awkward than they already were.

After dinner I washed the dishes and put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator. "You know how to get to school Bells?" Charlie asked as I walked into the living room.

"Forks is a small town, it shouldn't be too hard." I answered, looking around the room. It was clear that Charlie had never gotten over my mother. The picture from their wedding day was still sitting on the mantel along with a family picture from when I was about 4. Hanging above the fireplace were my school pictures, ranging from kindergarten to 10th grade and a few pictures of me with the friends I left behind when I moved to Arizona. I walked over to get a better look. "Hey Dad, do any of these kids still live in Forks?" Charlie walked over to inspect the pictures I was talking about.

"That's Emma," Charlie said pointing to a picture of me and a small blonde girl on a swing set. "She and her family moved to California not too long after you did. Do you remember her? You guys were practically inseparable."

"Yeah Dad, a little bit." I said thinking back. Of course I remembered when this picture was taken. It was right before she jumped off the swing set and tried to convince me to. Emma had always been the daredevil.

"How about these two?" I asked pointing to a boy slightly taller than me with brown hair and a girl my size with long red hair.

"They moved too. The girl's name was Kyrie and that boy was her older brother, Mitchell. They live in Colorado now I think."

"Oh," I mumbled slightly disappointed. It would have been nice to know a few kids. Well, sort of know.

"You're keys are hanging next to the door," Charlie called as he turned the television on. "I'll probably be gone before you get up."

"Alright. Well, goodnight Dad."

"Night Bells." He answered as I headed up the stairs.

It was only 9:00 and I really wasn't all that tired, so I decided on taking a shower. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and headed to the bathroom I now shared with Charlie. It was small but familiar. I was in and out in about 20 minutes. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a random t shirt and quickly threw them on. My computer was beeping and I figured I had a message from Renee, and I was right.

_Bella Honey, _

_How's Forks so far? I know you haven't even been there a day yet but I'm anxious! I really do need to get you a cell phone, maybe I can get your father to chip in. I can't believe I'm going to be on the complete opposite side of the world from my daughter! If you wanna come home all you have to do is call and I'll be on the next flight back to Phoenix. I love you sweetheart._

_-Mom._

She always was the mushy one in the family.

_Yeah Mom, it's good I guess. Raining. I start school tomorrow. And don't ask Charlie for anything. I feel bad enough that he has to live with me. I'm not going back to Phoenix. Stay there with Phil and be happy. I love you mom._

_-Bella._

After sending my reply I shut down the computer and set my alarm for tomorrow morning before laying down. I turned out the light and closed my eyes, trying to find sleep. I tried to tell myself that being here was a good thing, that it was for the best. But deep down, I couldn't be so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View.**

I wasn't sure how long my alarm had been going off or how many times I had hit the snooze button before I decided I should really get up. I kicked the blankets off of me and turned the alarm off completely. The sun was shining through the window which was strange for Forks, but I didn't question it. I walked over to my closet to pick out my clothes but not before tripping over air. I picked myself up and continued to my closet like nothing happened. After changing and running a brush through my tangled hair I made my way downstairs, being careful not to fall again. As promised, Charlie was already gone. After noting that I had 30 minutes until school started I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly. I didn't want to show up too early on my first day. When I had about 20 minutes I decided it was a good time to leave since I didn't exactly know where I was going. I walked outside and it was surprisingly still sunny, but it wasn't Phoenix. The breeze was still pretty cool and I was immediately glad I brought my jacket just in case.

Besides the incredibly loud sound of the engine, my truck ran great. I had no trouble at all finding the school. It was right off the highway, so I made it there in about ten minutes, leaving me with ten minutes to get my schedule and find my class. I pulled into the parking lot and to my relief, everyone's car looked just as beat up as mine did. Back in Phoenix, kids got Mercedes for their 16th birthdays, but I guess that wasn't the case here in Forks. I parked my car and headed towards the main office. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at me as I walked and I kept hoping I wouldn't trip in front of everyone and luckily, I made it all the way to the office without tripping. Though I can't say much for once I got inside. As I walked over to the secretary's desk my foot caught on the rug and I slightly tripped, but I caught myself before hitting the ground. "Oh my! Are you alright dear?" The lady asked me.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm new here."

"Name please?" She asked.

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh, you're Chief Swan's daughter!" Of course, news travels fast in a small town. "I'm Mrs. Bunker. Let me get your schedule." She said all of a sudden cheerfully. She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. "Now, I need you to get this paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day. If you need anything at all or have any trouble with your schedule just drop by. And be sure to tell Chief Swan we're taking excellent care of you." She smiled. It was clear someone had a crush on Charlie. I thanked her and left the office I followed the map until I ended up at my first class, English. There was probably only a few minutes left until the bell rang but I managed to avoid being late. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my paper. Luckily he didn't make me introduce myself. He just told me to take the empty seat in the back.

The minute I sat down the girl in front of me turned around. She had mid length brown hair with a blonde tint. She looked like the kind of girl who played volleyball or basketball back in Phoenix. "Hey. I'm Jessica. You're Isabella? Chief Swans daughter, right?" She asked.

"Bella." I corrected her. "Yeah, that's my dad."

"Well Bella, this whole towns been talking about your arrival for weeks now," she laughed. "let me see your schedule." I handed it to her willingly and she quickly gazed it over. "We have this and trig together," She said excitedly. "and you have biology with Angela. She's over there." She pointed to a tall girl with dark brown, almost black girl. Angela looked over and waved with a smile painted on her face. "You should eat lunch with us."

"Sure," I agreed. It wasn't like I had any other plans.

"Great." She said as she handed back my schedule.

Mr. Smith started class then and Jessica back towards the front. We were discussing Wuthering Heights and I was eternally grateful. Wuthering Heights was my favorite book. I had read it countless times, but I scribbled down the notes just to keep myself occupied. The class flew by and pretty soon I was headed to Math. Jessica waited for me to put my spiral notebook in my book bag and we walked to math together. "So you're from Phoenix right?" She asked as we walked.

"Yeah." I answered. "It's a lot different from Forks.'

"I can imagine. You don't really look like your from Phoenix." I could tell by the look on her face she hadn't meant to offend me.

I laughed. "Well, my mom's part albino. So that would explain why I'm incredibly pale."

She laughed too. "Well at least the suns out today."

"Yeah, still not warm."

"That's what you get for moving to the wettest place in the continental US." She laughed.

She lead me over to the teachers desk then went to her seat. Ms. Kay made me introduce myself to the class. I stuttered, causing me to blush, and almost tripped before taking my seat. That was when I came to the conclusion, I didn't like Ms. Kay. After trig I had history. Jessica wasn't in that class but she pointed me in the right direction. I got there early so Mrs. Morgan didn't have a chance to have me introduce myself. I met up with Jessica outside the classroom and we walked to lunch together. We got our lunches and I followed her to a table with a bunch of kids. "Guys, this is Bella." She took a seat next to a blonde boy I recognized from English and she motioned for me to sit between her and Angela.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Angela asked.

"Well, its certainly not Phoenix." I replied.

"I guess I should introduce you. It seems Jessica's a little caught up in Mike." She laughed. I turned towards Jessica to find her completely absorbed in everything Mike was saying. I laughed too. "Well I'm Angela Weber. I'm sure Jess told you that. And the boy she's next to is Mike Newton."

"And I'm Eric Yorkie." The boy across from me interrupted. He had shaggy dark hair and a smile on his face. He held out his hand and I shook it. "This is Tyler Crowley." He said pointing to the kid next to him.

"Hey," Tyler said with a shy smile.

"So Bella? Got a B-F?" Eric asked with a wink. I blushed. I looked back up at him in time to see a French fry hit him square in the fore head. "Ange!"

"You're scaring her." She squealed, fighting back a laugh.

"No it's fine." I laughed. "No, I don't."

"Don't say it," Angela warned. I began to wonder what he had intended on saying, but then I decided I probably didn't want to know. "What do you have next?" She asked.

"Biology."

"Me too! Let's go." She said.

Angela was very different from Jessica. She didn't have to fill every silence with pointless conversation. When we reached the classroom she sat down next to Eric. I walked to the teachers desk. "Ah, Isabella Swan." He said looking at the slip I handed him.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, yes. Well it seems your lab partner is absent today. But you'll be at the center table in the back."

"Thanks," I managed to say. I walked quickly to the back table, careful not to trip. I had avoided introducing myself once again. I was in an advanced biology class back in Phoenix so we had already covered the majority of what they hadn't. As far as I could tell, besides Trig, school was going to be a breeze. I didn't pay much attention to what we were doing, I just scribbled down the notes and pretty soon the bell rang. Angela found me in the rush of kids leaving and told me how to get to gym. I thanked her and told her I would see her tomorrow. She smiled and agreed.

I was late to gym but I figured it wouldn't matter. I handed my slip to Coach Calvert as he was taking attendance. Thankfully, he didn't make me change or participate since it was my first day. But I would be required to tomorrow. I sat down on the bleachers and watched the other kids get out the equipment. I turned to my left as I noticed someone sitting next to me. It was the blonde boy Jessica had been talking to. Was it Mark? "Hey, I'm Mike Newton." Mike. Mike, not Mark.

"Bella Swan." I said.

"I know. So why aren't you playing Arizona?" Arizona? Was that supposed to be some cute little nickname?

"Its my first day," I answered simply.

"Doesn't mean you can't play."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not very coordinated. I trip over everything. Either I would get hurt or someone else would."

"Newton! Stop flirting and get over here." A light blush formed on his cheeks.

"Well I'll talk to you later Arizona." He said as he ran off to the middle of the court.

Gym passed slowly since I didn't have anything to do, but after what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. I dropped the little slip off at the office and then headed to my truck. Surprisingly, I went through the whole day without falling flat on my face. I got into my truck and smiled to myself. I started the engine and found my way to the high way and followed signs until I found the nearby grocery store. It wasn't very crowded. I figured most people did their grocery shopping on Saturday afternoons. I picked up a few things I liked and a few things I thought Charlie would like. I was out in 30 minutes. The drive from the grocery to the house was only about 3 minutes. When I pulled into the driveway I killed the engine and carried my things into the house. I had no idea where anything would go so I just put things where I knew they would be. I pulled the roast out of the fridge and put it in the oven along with 2 potatoes, then I headed upstairs to do my homework.

About an hour later I heard Charlie come home. I hurried downstairs to pull dinner out of the oven. "Smells good," he commented as he hung up his gun.

"Thanks Dad," I said as I cut up the roast and served it on to two plates. I set them both on the table and Charlie got his own drink.

Dinner was pretty quiet again, but there was occasional small talk. Charlie asked if I made any friends and I told him about Angela, Jessica and Mike. Apparently Mike's family owned an outdoor gear store, but its not like someone as uncoordinated as me would shop there. He said they all came from nice families. Basically, Charlie approved of my new friends. I excused myself after doing the dishes and took a quick shower. It was still early so I decided to blow dry my hair while I was at it. Once I was ready for bed I grabbed my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read it again for what seemed like the millionth time. Renee used to make fun of me for reading it so much, but every time I read it, it felt like I was reading it for the first time. Even though I knew what was going to happen, every detail still seemed to shock me. I don't know how far I got or what time it was, but at some point in the middle of the night I dozed off with the book in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View.**

It didn't take me as long to find the school the next day. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Angela, Eric and Mike talking by another car. I parked my truck and headed over towards them. On my way I saw a shiny silver Volvo, and I was sure that hadn't been there yesterday. "Arizona!" Mike yelled.

"Hey guys," I tried to smile, but it was raining and that automatically made everything worse.

"Not a fan of rain?" Angela asked.

"Not at all." I laughed.

On the way to English we stopped at my locker for the first time and I dropped my jacket off and then we stopped at Angela's. English passed even faster today than it yesterday. Tomorrow we had a test on a few chapters of Wuthering Heights. Mr. Smith told me I didn't have to take it if I didn't feel comfortable but I said I'd take it. Jessica babbled all the way to trig. Something about a dance next month and she needs a date. I wasn't really paying attention. Jessica somehow talked the teacher into letting her sit next to me. She told her that she was going to help me out, but it turns out that Jessica was just as lost as I was. I was getting a feeling that Jessica was only hanging out with me for the popularity. We walked to history together since her class was right next to mine. We were talking about the Civil War, so it passed fairly quickly.

I sat with Angela and Jessica again at lunch. Eric, Tyler and Mike kept asking me random questions and I answered them gingerly, glad to be making some friends at least. "Oh my gosh!" Jessica squealed.

"What!?" Angela asked.

"Jasper Hale is staring at me, you guys!" A bright smile formed on her face. Angela turned around to look at him I guess.

"Uh, I think he's looking at Bella."

"Who's Jasper?" I asked, not wanting to get into an argument over who he was looking at.

Jessica subtlety pointed a finger to five of the most pale, yet most beautiful people I had ever seen. "Jasper's the blonde one. He's a junior, like us. The blonde girl, that's his twin sister, Rosalie. But she's like, super smart or something, so she's a senior. She's uh, with the big guy over there. Emmett Cullen. And the tall one is his little brother Edward. He's with the little weird girl, Alice Brandon. But they all live together, it's weird."

"They weren't here yesterday?" I knew I would have remembered those faces anywhere.

"When it's sunny their parents take them out for camping or something."

"Wait, if they're all together, who's Jasper with?"

"He's single. Absolutely gorgeous, could have any girl in this school, but he apparently doesn't date. We've all tried."

"Oh," I said. He glanced up and his eyes met mine. I blushed and looked down as he smirked.

"Told you he's looking at Bella," Angela said to Jessica. Jessica pretended not to care. She was obviously annoyed. I watched as all five of them stood up and threw away what looked like their untouched lunches, and then walked out of the cafeteria together incredibly gracefully.

Angela and I walked to biology together in a comfortable silence. As we walked through the door I noticed the body at my lab table that wasn't there yesterday. Jasper Hale. I sighed and walked to the back table. I felt his body stiffen as I sat down. I turned to look at him and found him looking back. His eyes were pitch black and it seemed as if he stopped breathing and he was slightly leaning away from me. I turned back to the front using my hair as a shield but I could feel his eyes locked on me, glaring at me. It was as if I could feel the hatred he felt for me. I had just sat down; I hadn't even said a word to him. How could he hate me already? Time seemed to tick by slower and slower but after what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. Jasper stood up immediately and even though he was in the back of the classroom he was the first one out the door.

"I wonder what was wrong with Jasper today," Angela commented.

"I don't know," I answered. So it wasn't normal for Jasper to act like that. Why could he possibly hate me?

They made me participate today in gym. Mike kept coming up and talking to me but after I hit him in the head with a basketball he steered clear of me. I think Coach Calvert was starting to regret letting me play after he realized how uncoordinated I was, but luckily I always had one person beside me. When a ball would come towards me I would take a step back and that person would retrieve it. Therefore, no one got hurt, except Mike.

Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway when I got home, along with a van I didn't recognize. "Hey Bells," Charlie said from the living room. "Do you remember Billy Black?" He asked, pointing to the man in the wheelchair next to the couch.

"A little bit."

"This is his son, Jacob."

"Hey," I said with a smile. He had to have been part Indian or something. He was really tan and hand long black hair. "I'm gonna start dinner."

"Okay." Charlie answered before talking to Billy again.

Jacob followed me into the kitchen as I pulled the meat out. "Should I remember you?" I asked curiously.

"No, I was a baby. You probably remember my sisters. They were a little older than you."

"Rachel and Rebecca." I suddenly recalled. "Where are they?"

"Rachel's off at Washington State, and Rebecca's married and she lives in Hawaii. She's supposed to be flying in soon but tickets are pretty pricey."

"Married, wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"So are you guys staying for dinner?" I asked before deciding how much to cook.

"I think that's the plan. Our satellites broken and the games on."

"Of course it is," I smiled. Being friends with Jacob was going to be too easy.

Jacob and I ate dinner at the table while Charlie and Billy ate in the living room. We talked a lot and got to know each other. "How's the truck holding up?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot that was yours. It runs nice."

"Sure sure, just don't try going over 60. Thank God Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me start working on another car when we had a "perfectly good one" sitting in front of the house." I laughed. Jacob was really nice and I knew we would turn out to be great friends. Billy and Jacob left soon after and I started the dishes.

"Have a good day?" Charlie asked.

"It was alright." I said.

"Well I'm gonna head on up to bed. Gotta get to work early. Night."

"Goodnight," I said as Charlie made his way up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View.**

Jasper wasn't at school the next day. I watched the rest of his brothers and sisters leave the cafeteria, but Jasper wasn't among them. The tall blonde, Rosalie, shot me a dirty look on her way out and the small pixie-like girl smiled at me. "Bella!" Jessica yelled, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you wanna come over tonight? Me and Angela were gonna watch some movies."

"Sure," I answered. "I'll just have to go home first and let Charlie a note."

"Great! I'll see you around 4 then," She replied as she left the cafeteria.

I filled myself with false hope on the way to biology. I told myself Jasper was probably just in the library, or maybe he skipped lunch. But when I walked into biology my hope was gone, Jasper's seat was empty. I had planned to ask him what was wrong, what I had done to make him hate me so much, but he wasn't there. I waited all class, just hoping he would walk through the door, but he didn't. Mike found me as biology ended and started a random conversation. Thankfully, he was so into his story that I only had to nod or "mhmm" every time he paused.

Gym passed dreadfully slow. I changed into my t shirt and shorts and found Mike waiting outside the door for me. This boy was really starting to creep me out. "I guess you weren't lying about sucking at sports." He said.

"Right." I answered.

"Well, I guess everyone knows not to give you the ball."

"Thank goodness for that," I replied before walking away.

My team actually won, no thanks to me of course. I wasn't the last one picked surprisingly enough either. There were about 3 kids picked after I was. I was completely relieved when Coach Calvert blew the whistle and I could escape the humongous and overly brightened gymnasium. "Bella!" I heard Angela call.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"You're still coming to Jess's right?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Just checking, I'll see you later."

"Later." I agreed.

The drive home was short as usual. I quickly pulled into the driveway and headed straight for the kitchen. I left Charlie some left over spaghetti with very specific and detailed instructions, hoping to avoid a house fire. I dashed up to my room being extra cautious not to trip as I grabbed a sweatshirt and headed back to my truck. Luckily, Jessica had given me directions before I left school, otherwise I would have had no idea where I was going. I turned on to Jessica's street in a matter of ten minutes and saw Angela waiting for me outside. She ran to the truck as I killed the engine.

"Bella!" She almost squealed with excitement. "I'm so glad you came. I really didn't want to hear Jessica ramble about Mike all night."

"Oh, and you suppose I want to hear you ramble about Eric?" I joked.

"How can you tell?" She asked, suddenly serious.

"I just had a feeling."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Honestly, no. I don't even think Jessica notices." She instantly looked relieved as we waked into Jessica's. Jessica was waiting or us on the couch. There was a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and three cans of soda. Angela and I sat down on either side of her as she pressed play on the remote. We were watching Juno, one of my favorite movies ever. As the previews came on I looked around Jessica's house. It was really nice. The walls were a simple beige room and the kitchen, dining room and living room reembled the rooms I saw on home decorating shows. It was like, they were all the same room. I think my mom used to call them great rooms. The room was really big and open, unlike Charlie's house, or even my home back in Phoenix.

* * *

When the movie ended it was only about 6:30. We had ordered pizza halfway through and Angela and I were helping Jessica clean up from the popcorn fight that we still weren't sure who started. Angela and Jessica were actually really nice. I had expected that from Angela, but Jessica never seemed like she would be too fun to hang around with, but I guess I was wrong. "Bella, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Jess," I replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Promise you'll agree." Angela chimed in.

"You guys…" I started but was cut off.

"Promise!" They both demanded as they moved closer towards me.

"Okay, okay. I promise. Geez, what is it?"

"Come on," Jessica said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. "Ange and I are _so_ dressing you tomorrow!"

"What?!" I almost yelled.

"Yes, you promised. Come on Bella." Angela pleaded.

"No offense, but you're clothes are pretty simple." Jessica stated.

"Not that we don't like simple," Angela cut in, trying not to offend me. But she of course hadn't. I knew my clothes were simple, and I didn't mind.

"We just wanna, spice up your style. Just for tomorrow."

"Fine, fine." I murmured. "Do your worst."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i know this is short, but atleast its getting somewhere. Yes, Jessica does remind me of Alice in this chapter somewhat. But it won't be like that. It just seemed like Bella never hung around with everyone else before the Cullen's. So yeah.**

**And yes, i know that previous chapters were "like a retelling of Twilight with Jasper." But don't worry. It won't be like that at all. I just think Jasper would also have to leave when he meets Bella. Her smell is apparently "potent". So review please. Or flame me. It doesn't matter. Anything works (:**


	6. Chapter 6

RIP Jenny Huber 8/6/92 - 5/25/09. i love and miss you babygirl, always.

**A/N: _Yes yes. I'm back(: Sorry i just had a lot going on but after visiting Forks Washington i am completely inspired! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shit.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

The lunch bell rang and I was more than reluctant to finally get up. Angela found me instantly and had the same smile plastered on her face that she'd had on when I found her and Jessica this morning. I think they'd spent hours last night trying to decide what to dress me in but they eventually decided on dark skinny jeans, a black corset with pink lace, a cross necklace to add a touch of "innocence" as they said, and to my dismay, black heels. I thought the whole thing was pretty ridiculous, especially since I could barely keep my balance but Jess and Angela seemed pleased.

To put it lightly, I definitely got some unwanted attention on my part. Eric and Mike flirted shamelessly of course, but there was also Conner, Alex, Daniel and a few boys whose names I wasn't sure of. My friends eyed me each time and I could tell that they were happy about it.

Lunch passed swiftly though the conversation tended to stay directed towards me, thanks to Mike. At first I was being really short, just answering with one word or two but after awhile I had actually had a normal conversation. Again, Angela and Jessica were incredibly pleased. Angela nudged me then. "Jasper is definitely staring at you again." I couldn't help but smile at the thought but I tried my best to keep my composure.

I arrived in biology and sat next to Jasper, who had beaten me there, though I didn't say a word to him. I heard his chair shift slightly but I wasn't expecting what came next. "Hey," he said.

"Uh, hi." I said bewildered, shocked and somewhat pleased.

"I'm Jasper," he stated. "and you're Isabella?"

I tried my best to keep it simple. I wanted to make it seem like my heart wasn't racing as he stared at me, waiting for my reply. I wanted him to think I didn't care in the slightest bit that he had been completely and utterly rude but somehow, I think I failed. 'Bella, just Bella," I said as I turned my head back to my notes, hoping to calm myself.

He sighed but when I looked at him he was smiling. "Well 'Just Bella', it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, formally I mean." He stated and I swore I heard a southern accent.

Who was this guy, and why was he talking to me? "Y-- yeah," I stuttered. "You too."

I couldn't honestly say that I had never realized how truly attractive Jasper was but I guess it had never clicked. I mean, the way his light blonde hair fell over his eyes, and the sudden urge I had to brush it out of his face though I resisted. And his eyes, had they always been that gorgeous honey brown shade? Had he always been so, so gorgeous?

It was almost as if Jasper knew what I was thinking, as if he somehow knew that affect he had one me because he simply just smiled a smile so breath taking my heart almost stopped beating and turned to the front of the classroom. I knew I was being ridiculous, I could see Jasper and see myself and I knew that the two of us could never cross the line. He was simply too much out of my league and I wasn't about to torture myself by trying to get him to like me. I had no experience in that area, and it just wasn't worth it.

I tried my best to pay attention, I really did, but I failed. My short conversation with Jasper was replaying in my head. 'You're stupid,' I thought to myself. 'It probably meant nothing to him. Calm yourself.' But I couldn't and when the bell rang he abruptly stood up and left but not before says, "See you later Bella." He was gone before I could respond.

The rest of the day --- completely uneventful.

Jessica was waiting for me after school. "Hey girl," she said.

"Hi Jess," I replied as we started walking towards the parking lot. She talked a lot about her day and a lot about Mike. She really liked him but was unsure about his feelings for her and I told her she should just talk to him about it, what's the worst that could happen? I could see my truck coming into view when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around to a very nervous looking Conner.

"Hey Bella, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I glanced at Jess then back to him.

"Sure thing," I said as Jessica made her way towards my car, not hers. There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to want to know the exact conversation.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight. I know its short notice but my parents are having company and I just wanna be out of the house." He was talking so fast that I could barely catch everything.

I looked up into his bright green eyes and smiled, "Uh, sure Conner. That'd be cool." I wasn't really up for 'dating' but I knew it would excite my friends and surely take my mind of Jasper for a little. His face lit up as he told me he'd pick me up around 5:30 and he made his way to his car. As I made my way over to Angela and Jessica, who were practically bouncing up and down, I caught Jasper's eye. He had already been staring but when he noticed me looking his face turned to a straight glare and he turned away. 'If looks could kill,' I thought to myself. I shook it off as I told Angela and Jessica about my 'date.'

* * *

**mmm, comment and the next chapter will come faster! I already have half of it done! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

A/N: It seems as if i'm on a roll.

**i don't own anything.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Conner picked me up right on time in no doubt, his parents car. I suddenly wondered if his parents really were having company, or if he was just looking for an excuse. I pushed the question out of my mind as I climbed into his car. "Wow Bella, you look… nice."

"Thanks," I shrugged.

Jessica had brought over an outfit she was convinced was 'perfect' for my 'date'. It was a bright blue shirt with a black vest along with white skinny jeans and of course, black heels. We were going to the Lincoln theatre in Port Angeles to see some movie that I didn't really care about enough to know the name. As we walked up to the counter I took in my surroundings. We passed 'Bella Italia,' which seemed to be some sort of restaurant. It could have been the name of the place, but for some odd reason the place made me smile. As Conner paid for the tickers I noticed a small store across the street called 'Dazzled By Twilight'. I remember laughing to myself thinking what a ridiculous name for a store that was and that I could only imagine the kinds of things they sold there.

Honestly the movie was horrible, but I didn't hold it against Conner, but there were some other things I did hold against him. Now I know I'm not very experienced with boys but I'm aware whether a boy is 'slick' or not. Conner was not slick. He started by putting his arm around my shoulder. Wait, technically he pulled whole 'pretend to yawn and lay your arm down' move. Definitely not slick. He then proceeded to intertwining his other hand in mine, which was awkward. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was leaning towards me but I made a point to not look at him directly. His hand touched my cheek and tried to turn my head to face him but I didn't. I was suddenly very aware of why most guys brought girls to the movies and I was not about to be used for someone to 'hit it and quit it'.

After a ridiculous amount of attempts, Conner finally gave up and just watched the rest of the dreadful movie and when the credits rolled in he made no attempt to touch me in any form. He stood up and I followed him out of the theatre. The car ride home was also quite awkward. We made small talk for a bit but after that neither of us tried to keep a conversation going. I'd made it clear that I regretted coming and Conner made the point that he regretted inviting me quite clear as well. As he pulled into my drive way I muttered "thanks," and started to open the door.

"Sure Bella, sure." He said back.

"Excuse me?" I snapped and turned to glare at him.

"I like you Bella and you've made it obvious that you don't return the feelings and I'm still trying to figure out why you agreed to come with me tonight if you wouldn't even kiss me, okay? Is that explanation enough for you your majesty?"

I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight Conner."

"Whatever Bella," he said as I slammed the door and he sped off.

Charlie was curious when I walked in but I stressed the fact that Conner and I were just friends, although I wasn't sure we were even that. Charlie didn't seem to believe me but soon gave up and went back to the TV. I grabbed a slice of pizza that Charlie had ordered and sat down with him in the living room. I wasn't sure what we were watching but Charlie and I talked through most of the show, so it wasn't important. We talked about my mom a lot. He asked if I missed her and Phil and he asked if I missed my friends back home. I answered yes to both but told him how glad I was to finally be spending time with him after all these years. He seemed to like that. He also asked me about my friends here in Forks and how I was adjusting to the new school. I told him about Jessica and Angela and how great they seemed to be. We talked about the recent killings in Seattle and about the new female officer that Charlie was quite fond of, though he wouldn't admit it.

I washed the dishes that night and Charlie dried. It was nice having some bonding time with my father, just like old times. He hugged me goodnight and went to his room as I went to mine. The window was open which was strange. I swore I'd left it closed. The cold air had quickly capacitated my room and I shut the window tightly. I took a quick shower before heading to bed and eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon as always but I got up and changed in a hurry. Charlie was gone by the time I went downstairs. I was running late as it was so I grabbed a granola bar and headed to my truck. I made it to school with only a few minutes to spare which meant that Jessica and Angela couldn't seriously question me until lunch time. But they made points to ask questions between classes which I simply brushed off.

When the lunch bell rang I could tell I was in for it. "How was it Bella?" Jess asked immediately.

"It was fine."

"You're lying," Angela noted. "You always rub your nose when you lie."

"She's right, what happened?" Jess asked.

I had no choice. I explained to them everything that happened and they each nodded, waiting for more. "Wow," Jessica said once I had finished. "What a loser."

"Definitely," Angela agreed.

Jasper beat me to biology again. I sat down just like the day before and he once again said, "Hello Bella."

"Hi." I muttered.

The school principal then walked in. "Hello class. Your teacher just got sick and will be heading home. Since I am not aware of what you guys are doing, we're going to do something educational and somewhat fun," she said. "Today, we will be doing blood typing. I know its spur of the moment but it's a good idea to know your blood type so don't be afraid."

I felt Jasper stiffen beside me as he stared straight ahead, glaring at the principal. I figured he was afraid of needles or something. Maybe he didn't like blood, like me. But when he turned to glare at me after he had just been so civil with me, my breath hitched. Someone please tell me what I ever did to this boy.

* * *

**Yes Dazzled By Twilight is really there. Yes, i went there.**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV.**

Jasper almost immediately raised his hand but he was shot down in an instant. I felt him shift away from me and I again wondered what awful grudge he could hold against me. As Ms. Martin passed our packets out she paused to meet Jasper's waiting eye. He had the most horrid look on his face, a glare he had once given me. She looked frightened but tried her best to keep her composure as she very quickly handed out the rest of the material.

She began to demonstrate without actually pricking herself with the needle. Jasper had the same glare but if you looked closer, you could almost see a hint of fear. I wish I knew what could possibly give this boy the urge to send such hateful glances, to Ms. Martin, to me. I wish I knew why he was scared. It was almost as if I could feel it radiating off of him, but I know that's just silly.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you, I gotta find you. _

I was suddenly fearing scared myself, though I wasn't sure why. His face turned to mine and the fear in his eyes was striking. "Sorry," he muttered. I wasn't sure why he apologized but I didn't feel the need to ask. All my fear had been washed away and this left me even more confused.

"Alright class. There will be a few drops of blood but nothing serious. Its nothing to get worked up about-" That's when I stopped paying attention. I forced myself to swallow as I felt my fear flowing back to me, but this time I understood.

"Bella, you're turning green," Jasper said.

"Blood," I muttered. "I can't stand the smell of it. I'll.. I'll pass out."

"What?" He said a little bit more loudly. I turned to glare at him.

"Mr. Hale?" Ms Martin asked, annoyance dripping off each word. "Is there something you would like to share?"

"Yes," he almost jumped at the opportunity to speak. "Bella isn't feeling to well. I think I should take her to the nurse."

"I don't know about that," she started but Jasper interrupted.

"I insist." He said again. I watched her serious face turn to a somewhat perplexed before she agreed and we walked out of the classroom.

"People can't smell blood." Jasper said, picked up our previous conversation.

"I can. Its like rust and salt. Its gross."

Before he could answer Alice seemed to come out of nowhere. "Jasper!" she screamed. "You're Bella right? I'm Alice." She smiled and I nodded. She eyed Jasper suspiciously and glanced to me again. "Well I have to go the uh, bathroom." She said. "See you at home Jasper. Later Bella."

"Bye." I muttered. Jasper was smirking at something but I didn't question him.

"Sit down," he ordered.

"Uh, no?" Was he seriously going to be so rude to me and then try to tell me what to do? No, I don't think so. He eyed me carefully before shrugging and slimming down the wall and resting his head in his hands.

I just stood there, determined to be rebellious but I was getting bored. "You should probably be in the nurse. You don't want to get in trouble," Jasper said.

"Wow, thanks mom." I said as I turned towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going home." I said each word as its own sentence.

"School's not over."

"Thank you captain obvious," I stated as I started walking towards the parking lot again.

It seemed like just a few seconds but he was behind me and his hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to face him. "Let me drive you," he insisted.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself. Let. Me. Go." He must've taken the hint because he almost instantly let go and his eyes shifted. "You're eyes…"

"What about them?" He asked.

"Just yesterday they were, bronze. And they were close to that earlier but now they're almost black." I felt my confusion suddenly disappear.

"You're imagining things Bella. Go home, I'll cover for you. See you around."

"I don't need you to cover for me!" I snapped.

He turned to face me with a sincere look on his face, "I know, I want to."

* * *

**This is kind of short, i'm aware of that. I wasn't really sure what to do, but now i have somewhere to go with things. My best friend was confused when she read this. So here's an explanation. Bella does like Jasper. Bella's being a bitch because she's completely annoyed at his mood swings and such. Any other questions?**

**REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A FREE JASPER PLUSHIE!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jennifer Danell3 8/6/94-5/25/09  
_i can't even believe its been four months. i miss you so much babe. rest well._****Bella's Point Of View.**

* * *

"Stop it Jake!" I tried to yell but ended up laughing as I threw a pillow at my best friend.

"Make me Bella, come on. Make me!" He taunted.

"I hate you," I muttered as I tried to keep a straight face.

"Hey hey, no fighting in this house." Charlie said as him and Billy came back into the living room to watch the remainder of the game.

You see, after I left school I knew I couldn't come home because Charlie would definitely suspect something so I just drove around for a few hours until about 4 but by the time I got home Jake and Billy were here and there was already a box of pizza on the counter. And now I'm sitting here on the couch between Charlie and Jake as Jake mocks everything I say while Charlie and Billy encourage it.

When the game ended Billy and Charlie insisted that they do the dishes and Jake and I didn't fight it. "So why'd you leave school early?" Jake asked the minute we were alone.

I was shocked. "Uh, I didn't." I'm a horrible liar.

"Yes you did. Your school called and I pretended to be Charlie. They said you felt sick and you were given permission to go home. That's not true though. You're perfectly fine."

"I did get sick Jake," I debated what exactly to tell him. "We were doing blood testing during biology and I got sick to my stomach so Jasper took me to the nurse."

"Jasper?"

"Hale." I finished for him.

"He's one of the Cullen's, isn't he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The Cullen's," he started. "The Cullen's aren't good."

I almost laughed at the irony. "Is anyone good Jake? Everyone's got a bad side to them. Sometimes you just have to look deeper to find the good in them." I couldn't understand why I was defending Jasper, defending them. Jasper had done nothing for me.

"There is no good side to them Bella. It's a bad idea for you to be hanging around with them."

"I don't hang around them Jake, Jasper and I got in a fight after Biology."

"Really!?" He sounded quite pleased. "Good."

"Why the hell is that good Jake? What ridiculous grudge are you holding against him- them?!" I almost yelled.

"They're cold hearted blood sucking beasts!" A look of shock reached his face but he quickly recovered, sticking with his angry face.

"You're ridiculous. They did nothing to you, how could you call them something like that? They're people just like you and me. Completely harmless." I said.

"Keep telling yourself that Bella."

***

For some reason, I was surprised to see Jasper at school the next day but every time I glanced at their table I saw him sitting there and my heart started beating a little bit faster. I tried hard to remind myself of my fight with Jake, or even the conflict with Jasper yesterday but my heart didn't care. My heart didn't care about anything but him, and that's the sad part.

Jasper smiled as I sat down in Biology. Our teacher was once again MIA so we were given a free bell. Fucking fantastic.

"So tell my why Jacob doesn't want me to be friends with you?" I asked Jasper, breaking the silence.

"Who's Jacob?"

I sighed. "Jacob Black. He lives in La Push."

"Oh, so he's one of the Quileute's?"

"Si, but that's not answering my question."

He directed his eyes towards me and smiled as he sweetly said, "I'm terribly sorry. What was your question dear?"

I swear I forgot how to breathe.

His smile broadened at my reaction. "Bella…"

I tried to control my facial expressions. "Why do they hate you?"

"Oh, I don't know." He said as the bell rang.

"Yes you do." I said argumentatively as we stood up and headed for the door.

He stopped in the middle of the hall to face me. "Bella, I don't even know who your little friend is but whatever he's telling you is probably completely juvenile. "

"This doesn't make sense."

"In reality, nothing makes sense Isabella."

"Uh… what?"

He shook his head. "Look Bella, I know you don't wanna go to gym."

"And?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"So come with me."

Go with him? Jasper Hale wanted me to go somewhere with him and by the sounds of it he meant ditching.

"Where?" I asked.

"I just wanna show you something. Come on Bella." His eyes sparkled and a smile lit up his face as I agreed and we headed towards his car. I fought with my insides to keep calm as he gently placed his hand on the small of my back and every pair of eyes around diverted directly towards us.

* * *

**mmm, can you say finally? i'm pretty excited to write this next chapter. review, and i'll be more inspired to write(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welllll, I don't even know if anyone is even gonna read this at this point. It's been soo long and if you're reading this, I'm so sorry that I never updated. I never intended to abandon this story, and right now it's really hard to pick up where I left off before. It's been almost 2 years I think so I can't even remember where I was going with at this point. I'm a little rusty so please ignore it if anything sounds awkward. I don't know if I'm going to write anymore of this, so if you're reading this, review it and let me know. I forgot how much I loved Twilight until I reread this story. & also, rereading all of the previous reviews, I want to say thank you so much to all of you. I love writing more than anything and I'm so glad you all enjoyed the parts of the story I previously posted and once again, I am so so sorry for not updating and leaving you guys with such a cliff hanger. I just hope some of you still get on here and you all like this next chapter and I'm sorry for rambling! 3 **

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I tried my best to keep my breathing calm as I sat in the passenger seat of Jasper's navy blue Lamborghini. We had been driving for about ten minutes and I still had no idea where he was taking me. To make matters even worse, neither of us had said a word to each other since we got in his car. He pulled onto the highway as he turned the volume up on his stereo and the song How To Be Dead by Snow Patrol blared through his speakers. He sang along to the words and his voice was beautiful like him. I smiled as we drove, but we still didn't speak.

It wasn't for about another 20 minutes that Jasper pulled off an exit and after that, we drove for about 10 more minutes until he pulled into the parking lot of a place called Mirror's. Jasper parked his exceptionally nice car and was opening for my door for me before I even reached for the handle. "Thank you," I whispered with a shy smile.

Jasper smiled back as he said, "Anything for you".

Jasper kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked into Mirrors, which I quickly realized was a bar. There was no bouncer at the front door. There was no bartender at the bar. In fact, there were only a couple of people which I assumed worked there in the whole place. I quickly realized they weren't even open, but if they weren't open yet, why did Jasper bring me here? And why was no one saying anything about us being there?

Jasper walked me towards the stage and stopped about ten feet away from it. "Stay here," he whispered in my ear and I obliged. I took in my surroundings and quickly realized why the place was called Mirrors. Almost everywhere you turned, there were mirrors. Weird, I thought to myself.

I heard movement on the stage and quickly turned only to see Jasper sitting on a stool with a guitar on his lap and a microphone in front of him. "Don't make fun of me," he said into the microphone before he began strumming on the guitar. The melody was beautiful and the way Jasper sang along to it was absolutely marvelous. It was a song I didn't know, one I assumed he'd written. It was exactly the kind of music I didn't know I loved until that moment; until Jasper Hale was staring into my eyes as he performed this song. When the song was over, I applauded and cheered as best as I could. He smiled and gracefully bowed before jumping off the stage and walking towards me.

"This is what I like to do," Jasper said. "My sisters Roaslie and Alice like shopping. My brother Emmett likes football. Edward likes soccer, and then there's me. This is my favorite thing in the world."

The way he said made it seem like he felt as if he didn't fit in with his family and I instantly felt sad for him. "So do you play here a lot?" I asked, trying to avoid saying something stupid.

"A few days a week," he replied. "No one knows about this. I'm only 17. I'm not legally allowed to even be here."

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked, suddenly curious. "Why are you telling me of all people?"

"You seem different, Bella," he started. "You are so beautiful and sweet and…" he paused. "Mean." he smiled.

"Mean?" I laughed.

"Yes," he responded. "There is something about you that makes me feel like I'm flying. It makes me want to tell you everything about me. Even the things that no one knows about me, and I can't figure out why."

His eyes glowered as he spoke but I didn't even get a chance to respond because Jasper's phone was ringing. "Hello?" he answered. "Yes.. I know. I'll be there soon.. It doesn't matter, does it? I said I'll be there…. Fine! I'm on my way." And with that, he hung up. "That was Alice. Apparently there's an emergency at home and she needs me there right away."

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Jasper and I wanted him to finish what he was saying but I tried to hide it. "I hope everything's okay" I said, genuinely concerned for the most part.

"I'm sure everything's just fine," Jasper said as he slipped his hand in mine and led me out to the car.

The car ride back was anything but quiet. Jasper asked me so many questions and I answered honestly and then asking Jasper questions as well. He cracked jokes about my clumsiness. I told him about the white carpet I had when I was younger and he certainly got a kick out of that. The clumsiness jokes continued and before I knew it, we were pulling into the school parking lot and parking next to my red truck.

Jasper stepped out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. I thanked him and tried not to sound too sad, but somehow he knew. He lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "Don't be sad. You'll see me soon" he said.

"Soon?" I asked. "You're not coming to school tomorrow?"

"It's supposed to be nice again. I think Esme and Carlisle want to take us hiking." He responded.

"But only if it's sunny," I responded. "If it's rainy then I'll see you tomorrow? Why can't you just come to school anyways?"

He brushed the hair out of face and tucked it behind my ear. "Look at it this way," he explained. "I'll be thinking of you every second and waiting until I can see you again. Just remember that, Bella. You'll be with me again before you know it."

I smiled at his words but still didn't like the idea of not seeing him. "Rain." I stated. "It's going to rain tomorrow and you'll be in biology with me."

"Bella Bella Bella," he smiled. "I'll see you soon," he said as he kissed my forehead gently. He climbed into his car and motioned for me to get in mine. He didn't drive off until I did first. I could hardly hear the music blaring out of my shitty speakers. The only thing I could think about was when I was going to see him. Jessica called and asked to hang out as I was on my way home but I quickly declined, making up some sort of excuse. Instead, I went home and sat in my room, praying all night that tomorrow it would downpour.

* * *

**don't forget to review (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV.**

Much to my dismay, the sun was shining when I woke up that morning. School passed dreadfully slow but I kept telling myself that surely Jasper would be at school tomorrow no matter what. I woke up the next morning to not only rain, but a huge thunder storm. The first thunder storm I'd seen since I'd arrived in Forks. I showered and dressed quickly in jeans and a t shirt and headed to school. The rain was pounding down against my windshield and I didn't think it was possible, but I swear the wind was threatening to knock my truck right off the road. After what seemed like forever, I pulled into the school parking lot and ran to the building.

Angela found me almost instantly and invited me to Tyler's party that night. "I don't think so," I replied. "I'm not much of a party person".

"Oh, come on Bella," said Jessica, coming out of nowhere. "It's a Friday night, live a little!"

After them both badgering me for about ten minutes, and Mike popping in telling me I really should come, I finally agreed. It wasn't like I had to stay the whole time anyways. I'd simply make an appearance and then slip out when everyone was too drunk to miss me.

My first few classes flew by surprisingly fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I sat at my usual table next to Angela and snuck a glance at the Cullen's table. I almost fell out of my chair. _They weren't there._ Not one of them. It was storming like crazy outside; certainly they couldn't still be hiking. I turned back to my friends and tried to concentrate on some form of conversation, telling myself that Jasper was in the library or something. I just knew that when I got to biology Jasper would be sitting at our lab table.

Of course, I was wrong. As I walked into the classroom my heart literally sunk. Where was he? And why did I care so much?

I didn't even finish my biology test because every five minutes I was looking up at the door just waiting for him to walk in. Gym class didn't go so well either considering we moved on to soccer and I ended up somehow scoring…for the wrong team.

* * *

A couple hours later, I sat on Jessica's bed watching her try on outfit after outfit. "Too slutty," she'd say. "Not tight enough," she'd say about another outfit. I swear, I thought we were going to be there all day. Angela finally arrived and came to my rescue, telling Jessica that she looked just fine and we needed to get going.

The outfit Jessica decided on was a tight black mini skirt, a blue flower print tank top and blue heels, while Angela was wearing dark skinny jeans with a hot pink camisole and a white lace shirt over it, along with white flip flops. And of course, they never missed an opportunity to dress me up as well. I drew the line at a skirt and heels but we finally agreed on something, somewhat. I was wearing light blue jeans with a green cut off belly shirt and black strappy sandals. I felt ridiculous, but they both kept saying how good we all looked, so off we went.

After dropping my truck off at my house (against my will), and going out to dinner, "girls night" is what they wanted to call it; we finally made it to Tyler's house around 11. It seemed like everyone was already there, and everyone was also already drunk. Like I said, I wasn't much of a party girl so as everyone offered me drinks; I politely declined although Jessica and Angela drank enough for all three of us. It was around one in the morning when I started to feel strange. I was really dizzy and my stomach felt queasy. I took a whiff of the fruit punch I was drinking and dropped it instantly, vodka. I knew enough about alcohol from my mother partying and watching movies and I had no doubt in my mind that someone had spiked the punch even though Tyler told me time and time again, it was alcohol free. I managed to stand up and found Angela and Jessica. I told them about the punch and Jessica tried to act sorry but then preceded to hand me a beer, and for some reason, I drank it.

It wasn't until around 3 in the morning that I realized I had no idea how we were getting home since I was supposed to be the one to drive. I guess a more accurate question would have been how I was getting home because Jessica was off in some room with Mike and Angela was with Tyler. Obviously I knew I was far too intoxicated to drive and I didn't feel like sleeping at some random place in Tyler's house so I decided to sleep in Angela's car. Or at least that was the original plan.

There were still quite a few people up at this time. Some were dancing, others just talking, but none of them mattered when I saw a tall, pale and blond figure walk through the front door, Jasper. He took one look at me a motioned me to come towards him. I stumbled along, weaving in and out of the people around me and when I finally got to him, he grabbed Angela's keys from my pocket and hung them on hooks by Tyler's front door. I don't even know how he knew they were in my pocket, or how he knew I was at this party, but he took my hand and led me outside to his car.

His expression remained the same, annoyed and he didn't say a word as he drove. "where are you taking me?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"To my house" he replied. "You are obviously in no condition to go home."

"What? Your parents won't care?" I asked. "And how did you know where I was? Why do you think you had to come to my rescue? I haven't heard from you in two days. You didn't go to school. You didn't call me. You act like you like me but then you just disappear and come out of nowhere like you're Spiderman and I'm just little Mary Jane. It's not like that. I would have been fine! I didn't need you to come rescue me!"

"Bella, stop!" he yelled. He turned to face me and his eyes were black as night. "You're wasted. Just shut up and let me take you inside without you causing a ruckus."

I shut up, didn't say another word. If that's how Jasper wanted to play, then fine. He pulled into a hidden driveway in the woods and eventually parked in front of the most beautiful house I had seen since I'd been to Forks. I was about to gawk and tell him how nice it looked but I fought with myself and stayed silent remembering how mean he just was. He walked me into the house and kept his hand on my shoulder. "Well, this is it" he said as we walked into the fully lit great room. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't say a word. Jasper must have known I was annoyed because he took my hand and lead me up the stairs to his room I assumed. When we reached the top of the stairs, a door at the end of the hall opened and Rosalie Hale walked out, fully dressed in a red dress with matching heels.

"Oh!" she said, obviously surprised to see me. "Hi Bella. You're home late, Jasper." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed or something," he said obviously annoyed.

A look of confusion crossed her face, just for a minute. "I was just..going to the bathroom. Night guys." She said as she scurried into a room which I assumed was the bathroom.

Jasper didn't respond. Instead he walked straight down the hall in the opposite direction and opened a different door and motioned for me to go inside. His room was red with posters covering almost every surface. He had a bunch of guitars lined up against a wall and some amps also. He had a four poster bed with black bed sheets and a black leather couch opposite the bed. "Sit," he said, motioning to the bed. I did as I was told.

Jasper put his hand on my knee and squeezed. "I'm sorry for getting irritated in the car. I just never saw you as the type of girl to go party and stuff. Go to sleep please and we'll talk more in the morning."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to argue but all of a sudden I became tired out of almost nowhere. I agreed and let him pull back the blankets for me and tuck me in. "I should sleep on the couch," I said groggily. "You can have your bed".

"Silly girl," Jasper smiled. "Just go to sleep. Sweet dreams."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my forehead before I peacefully drifted off into the best sleep I'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it...hope you guys are actually reading it. Let me know how it is! **


End file.
